


Part Of The Family

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Bisexual Molly, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Matchmaking Daughter, Molly Has Realizations, Molly is a Good Parent, POV Molly Hooper, Realization, Sally is Good with Kids, Sally is a Good Friend, Single Parent Molly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a revelation while watching her daughter play with her best friend Sally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of The Family

**Author's Note:**

> And my last fic for day 2 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week. This was based on a prompt from **otpprompts** on Tumblr that went " _Imagine Person A is a single parent to a child and B is their close friend who often comes over to help. Ever since A’s divorce, A has been trying to get back into dating, but none have worked out well. B tries to encourage A and tells them the next person they’ll fall for might work out, and may be closer than they think. One day, A sees their child and B playing together happily in the backyard in the most picturesque manner possible and can’t help but be amazed at how natural it feels for B to be part of their family. A smiles and wonders if they’re feeling giddy because they’re starting to fall in love with B until they hear their child giggling “B! Mommy/daddy is making that stupid happy face around you again!”_ "

“I love this song!” Sally looked up from doing Jennifer’s nails and looked at her mum. “Molly, you should turn it up.”

“Full volume, Mum!” Jenny piped up.

Molly smiled and went for the volume knob on the radio. “Whatever the two of you say,” she said with a laugh. She turned the volume up louder, though not all the way. Turning it up to nine hundred would guarantee that the neighbors would complain, and that was a headache she didn’t need when she already had so many in her life. Jenny’s father being the pain in the arse he was, troubles at her post, a love life that was as barren as the desert...it made her life frustrating, but she loved Jenny and she wouldn’t give up anything for any of the moments she’d had with her precious daughter, not a one.

If it hadn’t been for Sally she'd have lost her mind ages ago. Sally was her Rock of Gibraltar, really, the one true and steady thing in her life. She’d been there through the fallout of her marriage and the hell that was the custody battle, the final blow that came when Jenny’s father ran off to the States and decided not to pay a dime in support and left her to do it all on her own and pay off all the court fees to boot, her ups and downs at trying to hold down a job while being the sole support of a daughter and then her misguided attempts to get back in the dating game.

Oh, _that_ was an absolute bloody disaster. Most of the men who gave her the time of day had ulterior motives, and usually it was getting into her knickers. If they were actually _decent_ men she probably wouldn’t have minded but most of them turned out to be dreadful arseholes halfway through the date and she made a quick escape, coming back home to Sally and a sleeping little girl, ready to regale Sally about how this date was just as bad as the others over a glass of cheap red wine.

Sally assured her the next would be better but that was never the case, and honestly she was at the point where she was ready to give up. Maybe it was better for her and Jenny if she just stayed alone. She could be all Jenny needed, really. Be both mum and dad if she needed to be. It’d be _nice_ if there was someone else in her life, someone who loved her and loved Jenny and treated them like they were as special to them as gold. It would be lovely to have someone to share a bed with and not have to sleep alone anymore, to have someone hold her and kiss her and tell her how special she was and how precious she was and that they worshiped her and would do anything for her.

It would be wonderful if...well, if there was someone like Sally in their lives, if someone like Sally actually loved her.

She looked over at the cozy scene playing out in front of her, leaning against the cabinet holding the stereo. Sally fit in quite well in her family, to be honest. Her bisexuality had been one of the things her ex had dragged out into the light of day during the custody trial, and it hadn’t seemed to scare Sally off. Maybe...perhaps it had drawn her closer? The more Molly thought about it, the more Molly realized there were little signs, little things that said maybe Sally felt more than friendly feelings towards her. If that were true, she thought as she saw Sally and Jenny giggling as Sally put away the nail polish and began blowing on Jenny’s nails, maybe Sally _could_ be part of their family. And she would be a welcome part. She knew Jenny adored her, and to be honest Molly adored her just as much, if not more.

“Sally!” Jenny said with a giggle, snapping Molly out of her thoughts. “Mum is making that stupid happy face around you again!” 

“Why yes, she is,” Sally said with a laugh, looking over at Molly, who blushed. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Molly went over and joined the two of them, sinking down to their level. “I was just thinking it might be nice if the three of us go out to lunch together,” Molly said with a smile. “And then, maybe, later tonight Mummy and Sally could have dinner together. Alone.”

Sally looked over at Molly in surprise, and then a rather shy smile spread across her face. “I think I have a friend who would love to babysit my favorite princess while her mum and I go out together,” she said.

“Is it a date?” Jenny asked.

“If Sally wants it to be,” Molly said.

“I would,” Sally said with a nod.

“Good,” Jenny said. “I want you two to go on _loads_ of dates and for Sally to be my other Mummy like Chris has two Mummys.” She ended her sentence with an emphatic nod.

Sally and Molly started laughing at that. “I think Jenny might have already started planning our wedding,” Sally said, looking over to Molly with a fond smile.

“Is that really such a bad thing?” she said.

Sally reached over for her hand. “Not at all.”


End file.
